


Come on, P, it'll be fun!

by Koraki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: Hi planetundersiege! You asked for a fluffy human date so here you go. :)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Come on, P, it'll be fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> Hi planetundersiege! You asked for a fluffy human date so here you go. :)


End file.
